The Journal
by Bridgette Potter
Summary: [One shot]What happens when Katara accidently reads Aang's journal? Read to find out. Lots and lots of Kataang fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. What a pity.

Happy reading!

* * *

The Journal

_ Knock. Knock._ Aang looked up from his journal and called, "Who is it?"

"It's Katara. You said we could go for a picnic after the show," Aang quickly set down his journal, got up and opened the door. "I asked some other people to come if you don't mind but they'll be a little late," said Katara.

"Oh I don't mind. I gotta go get ready anyway." Aang opened a door, walked in and closed the door. "Just make yourself comfortable while I change."

"Okay." Katara looked around the spacious room, found a dark blue pillow and sat down. She noticed there was a lot of papers around, sighed, "He's just as bad as Sokka," and started to organize them so they weren't obscuring the dark wooden floor.

While she was cleaning she noticed a dark red book on the ground with a quill lying on top. She picked it up and was about to put it with the rest of the papers when she noticed a drawing drift out of it. It was a picture of her wearing the necklace Aang had made for her in Episode 14 The Fortune Teller.

Katara blushed slightly and opened a random page in the journal to put the picture back in. She couldn't help it. She was so curious about what Aang wrote about and read a page of his private journal.

July 27 

_ Today I made Katara laugh._ _I don't even remember what I did do but know it was painful because I have a bruise on my bum. But it was worth seeing Katara laugh._

July 28 

_ While we were rehearsing today Katara looked so beautiful. We were rehearsing for the scene when she and Toph try to talk to the Earth King of Ba Sing Sa. Katara and Toph were dressed as noble women. Toph was cute even though she was a bit creepy in a dress. But Katara was so beautiful. _

_July 29_

_ Today I almost thought Katara found out about my feelings for her. ---_

Katara stopped reading. She looked up and thought about that sentence. She looked down again and sure enough it was in Aang's hand. "_What does he mean by that?" _She looked down and continued reading were she left off.

_July 29_

_ Today I almost thought Katara found out about my feelings for her. I had given her some red roses and was about to leave when she stopped me._

"_What are these for?" she had asked._

"_Oh just for…for you being you," I quickly stammered. I quickly left and noticed her standing in the door way of her dressing room with a puzzled look on her beautiful face._

_ That was a close one. I wonder if she'll ever notice I love her. _

Katara almost dropped the journal on the floor. She sat there with her mouth agape and the journal open in her lap when Aang came out of his little room.

"I'm ready Katara. I feel better after a hot shower. Sorry to keep you waiting." He noticed her sitting there with her back to him ignoring him. "What's wrong Katara?" he asked. He stepped in front of her and noticed the open journal in her hands whispering to her his secrets.

She looked up at him in shock. Then shook her head to clear her head and quickly stammered, "I'm sorry. I was just cleaning up a bit and noticed this," she indicated the journal, "in the pile. I couldn't help it. A picture came out and I opened a page to put it back in then started to read. I couldn't stop until I read - until I read."

Aang took the journal from Katara and quickly skimmed the page from which she had read. Aang blushed a deep rose and placed the journal on a nearby table. "It's okay Katara."

_ Knock. Knock. _"That must be the rest of the party," said Katara with a sigh of relief. Katara picked up the picnic basket she had brought in with her, opened the door and stepped out into the crowd that waited outside the door.

"Wait Katara I want to speak to you," said Aang as he stood in the doorway of his room looking for Katara.

Katara turned around and stepped back into the room. She shut the door and turned to Aang. The child that stood before her was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Um… Katara about my journal, you aren't going to tell anyone are you?" he asked sheepishly.

"Not unless you tell someone," joked Katara weakly. "Um… Aang I have something in my journal too that is like this."

"What do you love Zuko or Jet or Haru?" asked Aang. He hung his head so Katara could see his arrow clearly but couldn't see his face.

"_Poor little guy," _Katara thought. "No, in mine it's actually—"

_ KNOCK. KNOCK._ "Oh come on you guys what are you doing in there? Come on lets go on that picnic," whined Sokka. "If you don't come out I'll have to knock down this door. One… Two… Three…"

"Coming Sokka," said Aang. He started to move toward the door but Katara stopped him.

"Wait I need to tell you something now," said Katara. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the window. It was the only way out but there was a dumpster under the window. Katara opened the window and climbed onto the sill and dragged Aang on beside her.

Aang looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you really want us to…?" She nodded and got ready to jump. Then she sent them flying into the dumpster that just luckily held a bunch of straw from old mattresses.

"Aang," said Katara breathlessly, "Aang I love you too. I have that in my journal. But of course I hide mine better when I'm done writing in it." She smiled at Aang and noticed the 12-year-old Avatar look surprised then happy.

"Wow," said Aang. He leaned back into the moldy straw and said again, "Wow."

Katara leaned back into the straw and lay there gaining back her breath. Aang turned to her and noticed that her eyes were closed and that she was breathing calmly. He sat up and lay down next to her and brushed his lips against hers. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Aang blushing. She leaned forward until her lips locked onto his and pulled him down into the straw. Aang was surprised a bit but gave into the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and shifted so he could kiss her better.

Later the two stepped out of the dumpster with straw in their hair and clothing. Aang started to pull the straw from her hair and kissed her lightly on the lips. She gave him a peck on the lips and grasped his hand. They walked toward the back door of the building and stepped into a new relationship.


	2. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. What a pity.**

Happy reading!

* * *

Epilogue

"Where the heck have you two been!" exclaimed an angry Sokka.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and blushed. Everyone seemed to notice that they were blushing and that they were holding hands except Sokka.

"What happened to going on the picnic? Wait a second. Why do you have straw on your clothes?" asked Sokka puzzled.

"When we busted down the door we kinda realized that the window was open. Remember? They must have jumped into the dumpster to get away from us even though they were the ones who organized the picnic," said Toph she turned to Katara and Aang with a smirk.

Aang and Katara blushed even more and tried to walk around the crowd to get to their rooms which where right next to each other. But several people blocked their way.

Jet walked up to Katara and asked, "Why Katara? I thought we had something special together. I was going to ask you to go out with me today and maybe be a little bad boy." Jet sighed and walked to his room a little dejected but stopped and asked Meng to go out with him and they walked to his room to talk.

Katara looked a little creeped out after Jet left but didn't relax when the next person stepped up.

"Um… Katara I always thought you were nice and I never thought a girl like you would ever notice a guy like me but I never thought you would be taken by a mere child. I thought you might even think about going out with me, but I guess not," said Haru dishearten. He stepped back to let the last person take his place as asking about where her love lies.

Katara was about to bolt when the last boy craving her love stepped up to the plate. But Aang held her hand even though he was just as scared as her about the person.

"I bet you're surprised I even like you peasant," said Prince Zuko as he stepped boldly up to her. He started to play with a ball of fire and molded it into different shapes. "I bet you're freaked out that my heart burns for you." He made the flame into a heart and placed it near his real heart. "Well if ever you ditch that kid. You know where to find me. I'll show you a great time." He left after he winked at Katara and walked to his room.

Katara was about to faint until Sokka practically screamed, "What the heck is going on here?! Was Zuko just hitting on my sister?!"

"If you haven't gotten it yet Sokka I guess you never will. So I might as well tell you now," sighed Toph. She turned to Sokka and said slowly so he couldn't possibly miss what she was saying, "Ka-ta-ra and Aa-ng are in lo-ve. Th-ey are go-ing out. Th-ey are boy-friend and girl-friend. All the ot-her boys we-re tell-ing her how they loved her now that she is tak-en. Do you un-der-stand?"

Sokka stood there for a while then exclaimed, "Oh. I get it. Wait a minute since when have you liked my sister?" Sokka rounded on Aang.

"Um… I have always… liked her," said Aang a little bashful. It was like telling her father because Sokka was always looking out for Katara. "Well… if it's okay with you. Can I go out with Katara?"

"I knew this day would come," sniffled Sokka. "I knew that one day Katara would find a nice boy to take care of her and she wouldn't need me. I didn't think it would even be you Aang. Well if Katara wants you I guess it's okay with me if you go out with her."

"Oh suck it up Snozzels," said Toph disgustedly.

Aang and Katara smiled happily and walked down the hall to Aang's room to 'talk' about their future.

A/N

* * *

I know I made Sokka seem stupid. I have nothing against him. I just had to make it so so I could have some funny parts in my story. Plus he is the best person when it comes to complaining. Am I right? Am I right?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
